Thats My Child
by oukami-wolf
Summary: He thought he lost them 17 years ago. Now, he found out that his family are still alive and he need to win them back. first fic! R
1. Chapter 1

**My child**

**Prolog**

Black. It was all black.

He floated in the dark. He didn't know were he is or how long have he been there. All he knew was that it was dark and cold place.

He wasn't dead, but he wasn't alive either. He was somewhere in between, he wonder. He could hear voices; some of them were of his long lost friends, and others of his godson and his friends. He could hear both sides crying for him. He was tired. All he wanted was to sleep…

***

He kept floating in the dark, trying to get to his friends, but they kept pushing him away.

**"It's not your time yet" **

_"Go back" _

**"Find a way to live" **

_"You still have work to do" _

**"You will find out what it is"**

He didn't want to live, he wanted to rest.

_"It's not your time yet. Some one is waiting for you there. Go back to them"_

'Whiting for him?' 'They?' only his godson will wait for him, no?

_Janet_

No, she can't be waiting for him. She had died years ago, when his godson had been a baby, a few months before his best friend had die, before his godson's family had been destroyed by Voldemort.

When he thought abut her he felt his heart drop. She was his love, his Janet.

_His_ Janet prince.

She was Severus'es Snape cousin. She was younger then him by a year. And she was the one who hold Sirius Black heart in her hands.

They fall in love, and all was good until the day he was called by the Order. He barely funded time to go back home for her. They argued a lot, and one day she had left, saying she can't stay with him as long as he sees the Order more important than her.

He hadn't heard from her until….

_**Flashback**_

"What do you mean they attacked a muggel town" asked a very pissed off James Potter.

They were sitting in the Order headquarters and listening to the fresh news abut the Death-Eaters latest actions. Lily was sitting in the back with 10-month-old Harry on her lap, playing with his little broom that Sirius had bought him for Christmas.

"James, calm-down" said Lily. Turning to Dumbledore she asked "where did they attack this time?"

Giving her a sad smile Dumbledore said "A little town near London, they attack…." Sighing he continued "they attacked…they attacked your home town Lily. I'm sorry"

Paling, Lily put her head in her son's hear crying quietly. James stood up and walked over to his wife, hugging her and whispering to her calming words.

Turning his attention from the Potters, Dumbledore looked over to Sirius, who was sitting in the other way of the long table. "Sirius, they attacked Spinner's Ends…." "So?" said Sirius, "it's Snape's house, what do I care abut what happened there?'

Shocked, Dumbledore looked at Sirius with wide eyes.

"You didn't know?"

"Didn't know what?"

"Janet had lived there, she and your daughter…"

"Our daughter…?" Sirius looked very pale.

"You didn't know?" Dumbledore looked at him with shock in is blue eyes.

"No, I didn't know. Janet….Daughter?!" _he was a father!_

"Ho, yes, Janet prince had given birth to a little girl. If I not mistaken, your daughter was born 6 month before our little Harry had been born" said Dumbledore.

_It's means that my daughter is one year and 4 months old._

"Where are they? I want to see them." Sirius jumped from his sit. He was a father, and he wanted to be the best father that he can be for his little girl.

"Congratulations Sirius!" James, Lily and the rest of the Order said to him. Smiling, Lily turned her head to Dumbledore and her face immediately fell again. "Albus...?"

Looking back to Dumbledore, Sirius saw the old man sad face. And his heart fell.

"No, no, no, no…"

"Sirius…."

"No…."

"Sirius I'm sorry…."

"No…"

"The Death-eaters destroyed the house while Snape wasn't there; Janet and your girl didn't make it…"

"NO!!!!" screamed Sirius "they hadn't die. They can't be DEAD!" he cried out.

"Sirius, mate…." James tried to calm him down while Harry started to cry from his godfather shouts.

"No! They couldn't, they can't be dead" Sirius cried, filing his heart bleeding on his inside. His Janet had died before he could tell her how sorry he was. His daughter had died before he had the chance to hold her in his arms. His family had shattered before he had a chance to meet theme.

His life was over for him.

_**End flashback**_

Since that day, he promised he would live for his godson, the only one who was like a son to him.

His godson Harry, HE needs him. For Harry he should live.

Determent, Sirius looked for a way to get back to life.

***

Hope you'll like it!

R & R

5


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Jane sat at the dining table looking at a photo album. She looked at the last photo they took in their summer vacation in Australia. Her Daughter sanded them there to protect them from the war. And when she returned, they decided they will stay for a vacation, a vacation that went all wrong.

Her husband, Richard Granger, had die in a car accident on their last day in Australia. Her daughter, Hermione, blamed her self for his death saying that she was the one who send them there in the first place. No mater how much they had tried, she kept blaming her self, and every day Jane watch her Daughter fading away.

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley where wonderful with her daughter. They kept coming once a week and getting Hermione out of her bed to the outdoor for a weekly walk. No mater how many times she yelled at them to leave her alone, they kept coming the next week, like they have never been shouted.

The Grangers was wonderful as well. Her mother-in-low took care for everything Jane and Hermione mightneed, asking them if they need anything and kept reminding her that they were her family, even if Richard had die.

Richard.

She really loved him; she wasn't in love with him. But she loved him in a deferent way. Richard knew it, she never lied to him. She told him the day he proposes to her, but he said he didn't mind, he loved her and he told her that she one day will love him back. He wanted to give her and her daughter the family they needed.

You see, Hermione wasn't Richard's Granger daughter.

Richard couldn't bring children. When he saved Jane and Hermione from the street, he fell in love with them. The Grangers took care for every thing they needed.

"Who do you have in your life? Your daughter needs a family and a house, how can we not take care of you and your sweet daughter?" Anne Granger told her every time she tried to say they gave her too much.

Richard always acted like a father to Hermione. It wasn't a surprise when tow-year-old Hermione started calling him "dada" in her baby way of speaking.

For her daughter, she would do anything. Even marry without love. But Richard was right, she did started to love him, but she didn't fall in love with him. Her heart was still, after all this years, belonging to her dark haired lover, Hermione's father.

Looking from the photos album to the back yard, Jan saw Hermione reading a book. It was a progress to see Hermione sitting out side and not in her room. Since Richard death Hermione closed her self in her room. Not talking to anyone. Joe, Richard older brother, try nonstop to talk to her. But Hermione did not respond. Harry and Ron weren't as gentle as Joe. They dragged Hermione out of her room every time they visited making her breath some fresh air. Step by step, Hermione started getting out by her self. Not dragged by Harry or Ron.

Now she was sitting in the back yard, reading an old children book that Richard bought her and holding a stuffed bunny Richard had won for her in a fair. Hermione loved Richard so much that his death broke her completely.

Turning her look back to the photo album she flipped throw the pages until the photo of Hermione's first year at Hogwarts. Hermione was smiling to the camera holding her wand and her book _"Hogwarts: a history"_. Jane wasn't surprise when Hermione found out she was a witch. After all Jane was a witch too. Anther thing she kept a secret from her daughter. _'Too many secrets'_ Jane taught to her self.

She couldn't help it though; she didn't want Hermione to get hurt by knowing the truth. Richard said it was her decision to make, but she could tell he didn't really want Hermione to know. He wanted Hermione as his daughter and was afraid that if she will ever find out, she will stop seeing him as her father.

Sighing, Jane went to the kitchen to make her self a cup of tea. Taking a glass from to closet, she looked at her marriage ring. She couldn't find it in her to get it of; it will be like forgetting Richard completely.

After making tea she went to sit at the table again when movements in the back yard catch her eye. Hermione was running to a black shaggy dog that was limping and looked completely exhausted.

Putting her tea cup down, she went out side to help Hermione with the dog.

Hermione started to drag the dog to the house. "Come on, just a little more" she kept saying to the dog. In any other situation, Jane would have been happily shocked to hear her daughter talking. But right now they have a work to do.

Helping Hermione drag the black dog in to the house, Jane was shocked that Hermione kept dragging it to the guest room and laying the half conscious dog to the bed.

Covering the dog with blanket; Hermione knelt down beside the dog, whispering softly to him "you're ok now pad-foot, you're safe. No one will hurt you."

_'Pad-foot? From where does that name sounds familiar to me?'_ And then to Jane horror the black dog lost conscious and transform in to a man. In to none other then…

"Sirius…."

****

Janet….

He saw her, her silky honey brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and raspberry red lips. Was she a dream? She had died so many years ago with their daughter so it can't be truth.

So was Hermione a dream too?

When he came out of the vile he change in to pad-foot and took off as fast as his tired body could take him. He'd mange to get to a little village near London. He saw a light at one of the houses windows and drag himself there. He could feel the darkness take over him while he dragged himself to the house ahead. Half conscious, he'd mange to pass the hedge when he saw Hermione. She ran to him and helped him stand, dragging him to the house. The darkness almost toke over him when he saw, or thought he saw, Janet. He could feel her hands around his neck when they toke him inside. By now he lost his conscious, but he could still feel the floor under him while he was dragged, he felt the soft mattress he was put on. And then he felt someone cover him with something worm and a sweet voice whispered to him "… you're safe…. No one will hurt you…" then he let the darkness cover him.

He was safe….

****

**A.N: To the ones who wonder, this is ****NOT**** a Sirius/Hermione romance, it's more Sirius/OC (but SB/HG are my favorite couple too). Thanks everyone for your reviews! **

Loved it? Hate it?

Review please


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Hermione set out side reading an old book. She really missed sitting and reading in the back yard. Since her dad die she hadn't been here. She liked sitting here and reading, talking, playing with her dad, but when he died, she couldn't stand being there.

_'What are you afraid of?'_ Ron always asked her.

She didn't know.

Ron and Harry made for her a "two steps" therapy:

Step one: breaking down the door.

Step two: dragging screaming Hermione outside.

So now she had a curtain instead of a door (too expensive to bay anther door after the three that they had broken) and she had a weekly walk in the neighborhood to help her get back to herself.

She looked at the dark yard, and smiled a little. Harry and Ron hadn't let her down, and stayed by her side. Even thought she hadn't been the nicest girl in the world.

While thinking how lucky she is for having such good friends, a movement caught her eye. It looked like a big shaggy dog limping in to their yard. Looking closely, Hermione's eyes widened.

_'That's not a dog, it's Sirius!'_

Jumping from her sit, Hermione ran to her friend's side helping him in to her house. In a second her mom was by her side, helping her dragging the half conscious Sirius to the guest's room, and putting him in the bed. After making sure he was comfortable, Hermione knelt by the bed and pet him on his head, "you're ok now pad-foot, you're safe. No one will hurt you." She whispered softly, letting Sirius to fall to a peaceful sleep and turning back in to his humane form.

"Sirius…" her mother gasped behind her.

"What did you said?" asked a vary confused Hermione.

"I said…. Jesus, how…how did he change from a dog to a man?"

Looking at her mother, Hermione decided that she probably just heard her wrong. "He is a wizard. He's Harry's godfather and a friend of mine. I thought he was dead…."

Kneeling by her daughter side, Jane hugged Hermione. "He's ok now….Don't worry." Hermione nod to her mom to let her know she heard her. Kissing Hermione's head, Jan stepped out and closed the door behind her.

*****

Leaning on the close door, Jan covered her face with her hands. Sirius is here. He's back. Maybe Severus was right; she really can't run from the truth.

Severus….

Her cosine doesn't even know she is alive. "God, look what happened to you Jan, hiding behind a lie and now that lie exploded and you don't have Richard to help you…" Jan told herself.

_'No. no Jan, Janet it's your name, your lie…..one of many' _a little voice in her head whispered

**'I had to lie, my daughter life depended on that**_**'**_she tried to convince her self.

_"But all her life had been a lie. And now, when the truth is out, how would you protect her? Sirius won't keep quite; he will want his daughter to know him." _

**'He won't do that; he was nothing to her all her life-'**

_'He doesn't even know she exists! How can he be anything to her if he doesn't know he have a daughter?!'_

**'Shut up! I can't have him know abut her, he will take her away from me. I have done every thing for my daughter's safety. I will do everything that will protect her'**

_'Even keeping her away from her father when she most needed him?'_

Closing her eyes, Jan knew that the little, irritating voice is right. She will have to tell Hermione and Sirius the truth. But not today; today she needs to lie down and think of nothing beside the work she have tomorrow.

****

_'I'm safe, warm and fine now'_ that was the first thought that came to Sirius head in the next morning.

Sirius wake with a start when a single sunlight mange to get through the curtains. Blinking slowly he let his eyes to adjust the first light he'd saw for a long time _'how long have I been there?'_ he thought to himself.

"You woke up!" he heard before he was crushed into a tight hug. Recognize the massy honey brown hair he couldn't stop him self for shouting with joy and relief "Hermione! How happy I am to see you" he hugged her tight, needing the worm comfort she gave him.

Smiling up to him, Hermione couldn't stop her self from asking "how did you get back? Where have you been? How do you feel? Are you cold? Are you hot? You need something? How did it felt falling to the veil?"

"Always the know-it-all, don't you?" Sirius smiled at her.

Blushing lightly, Hermione set by his side "sorry, it's just that I'm really happy to see you. You don't know how much we missed you."

Giving her a one arm hug he told her "don't be, I'm happy to see you too. How long was I gone?"

"For two and some years" she told him with a sad voice.

"Oh…" he was gone a little more then two years, what had he missed?

"Where am I?" he asked her

"In my house"

"How long have I been out?"

"For a day, we fund you yesterday, me and my mom"

"The war…"

"Over" she smiled at him.

"Over…?" he asked in shock and joy mixed together.

"Yes, Harry won three months ago!" she told him, her smile getting wider at his excitement.

"And Harry? Is he…"

"He's fine, we won and now he lives with the Weaslys. He and Ron visit me once a week. My mom loves to have them here."

Talking to Hermione Sirius notice something "What abut your dad 'Mione?"

The minuet he asked he'd regret it. Hermione's eyes darkened, she looked hurt, sad and guilty. Looking more closely, he saw tears at the corners of her eyes. Lowering her head, she whispered so softly that he could barely hear her "he died two months ago."

"I'm sorry" he told her honesty, feeling bad for bringing it up.

"What for? You weren't the drunk driver who crushed in him. You weren't the one who took his life and ran off like nothing happened. You weren't the one who thought he knew better and send him to Australia and erase his memory because he thought it was safer." The last part she almost shut, letting all her feelings out for the first time.

"I toke my parents to Australia and erased their memory so I could protect them from the stupid war. I toke them there and when I came back to them, I was the one who offer the vacation. Because of me we were there when that drunk driver toke my dad life!!!!" she cried, letting everything out.

"It wasn't your fault" Sirius tried to tell her "It could had happen even if you weren't there."

"I toke him there" Hermione said with trembling voice.

"You gave him a life; you saved him from anther death! He probably would have died earlier if you hadn't sent him a way." Sirius told her "Think of it like that: he got a few more days or even months thanks to you."

"But…"

"No but. As I see it, you loved him very much and I'm sure he loved you the same."

Looking in to Sirius eyes, Hermione thought that maybe he was right. Maybe it wasn't her fault. For some reason, Sirius made her believe in his words.

_'Just like my dad. He made me believe in myself and his words'_

Smiling, Hermione hugged Sirius tightly "thanks Pad-Foot, you're the best."

"You're welcome cub. Now, where is thet lovely mom of yours? I need to thank her" he asked her while standing up.

"She went to work, she will be back later" she stood as well.

"Oh…So what will we do now?"

"I can show you around the house."

"Maybe we can go out; let's surprise Harry and the rest. I just have to see Molly's face when I showed up on her door step."

"Actually, I haven't gone out from the house in a while now."

"Why is it? You used to love being with the Weaslys and Harry?" asked a confused Sirius.

"After my dad die, I couldn't get out from my depression. If not for Harry and Ron, I would have stayed in my room all of these time."

"What have they done?"

Grinning, Hermione told him what happened in the last two months.

"They broke your door down?" laugh Sirius

"They broke it down three times. So now I don't have a door and they drag me out at least for a little walk in the neighborhood every week."

Sirius continue laughing, using the door to sport him self from falling. Trust Harry and Ron to do _anything_ to make sure Hermione will be okay. Hermione couldn't stop her self from laughing too, Sirius laugh was contagious. It was the firs time she laugh in a long time, and it felt really great. For some reason, she felt good enough with Sirius to be her old self again. It was like being with her dad again. And it scared her a little.

"When are Harry and Ron coming next time?" Sirius said, getting Hermione out from her thoughts.

"wha…oh….they had been here last Sunday so they will come back the day after tomorrow"

"Great. So we have two days for our self, don't we?" he said, winking to her playfully. Hermione giggled and nodded to Sirius. They may not have been so closed in the past, but they got along just fine. It will be fun having him here, especially when Harry will see him.

"So"

"So…..what?"

"What for breakfast? I'm starved! I hadn't eaten for tow years."

"I will see what I can do abut that" Hermione giggled again and toke Sirius to the kitchen.

*****

After brunch, Sirius and Hermione walked in to the living room and Hermione taught Sirius how to use the remote (and of curse: what is a T.V). They talk abut school, Harry, friends (mostly Harry), boys (at that Hermione blushed and Sirius smirked), the war and her parents. Hearing Hermione talking abut her father, Sirius couldn't stop himself from feeling a pang of jealousy. He was jealous of Hermione's love to Richard, jealous that he had never heard his daughter talking to him and abuts him like that.

"It sounds like you and your dad had a lot of good time together." Sirius told her.

"We did" Hermione smiled faintly "we were very closed to each other. I really miss him. Do you want to see some family photos?"

"Yea sure. Why not?"

Hermione got of the couch and went to her room. After a few minutes, she came down with a thick photo album. She set near Sirius and open the album. He saw some photos of Hermione as a little girl, with her father, her uncles and her friends. She explained who are in the photos and where were they taken. Leafing through the album Sirius saw a picture that made his blood run cold.

"Hermione….Who is that?" Sirius asked her, a little shaken.

Hermione looked at the picture "oh, that's my mom. Jan Granger."

_'My Janet….'_

**A.N: hi you all!!!! I appreciate your reviews for my story.**

**stacypotterblack – I'm happy you like it **

**classicmovielover – It's an HG/SB family story….they are not supposed to be a couple.**

**zoomboom – LOVE YOU ALEX!!!!!! And no, Dumbledore has nothing to do with the "Harry making". It's a complete JP/LP doing **

**midnightangel09 – I'm happy you like it :D and I'm sorry it taking me so long….I have a hard time right now but I promise to keep updating as soon as possible.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone :] sorry it took so long but I got out from the army and started a new job and I didn't had time to myself let along to the story. Thank you all for waiting and I hope you will like this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

He couldn't believe it. Janet, she was alive. His Janet was alive! But if she was alive, dose it mean that his daughter was alive to? Then it downloaded to him.

"Hermione…?"

"Yes Sirius?"

"When is your birthday?"

"January the 25th. Why do you ask?" Hermione asked him. She was confused from his behavior.

"No reason" he answered her. His mind was racing at the information. _'January the 25__th__ is abut 6 months before July the 31__st__. which means that Hermione is abut 6 months older then Harry, just like my child. And if this is really Janet in the picture so it means that Hermione is_ _my daughter"_

Looking at Hermione carefully, Sirius tried to find anything that will help him solve that mystery. He looked in to her confused chocolate brown eyes, it was Janet eyes. She had a honey brown hair, just like Janet. _'Could it really be? Could Hermione really be mine? But how? They had die 17 years ago! Snape told me that himself. And I know he wouldn't talk like that abuts Janet, he loved her too much. So how?'_

He focused on Hermione's face, looking for something that will confirm his suspicion. Hermione wasn't tall; she was rather short, the total opposite of him _and _Janet. She was a "goody-goody" girl, nothing like him, the "trouble-maker". She had paler skin than him. She wasn't like him, nothing reminded himself in her. So maybe his suspicion wasn't right.

A little tap on the window draw Hermione attention. When she torn her head he saw what he needed to confirm his suspicion. Behind her left ear was a little birth-mark who reminds the Orion belt, identical to _his own_ birth-mark behind _his_ left ear.

Stunned, he watched Hermione going to the window and opening it to Pigwidgeon, who zoomed in and started flying around the room. Hermione toke some owl's snack and offered him so he will sty still for a moment. Pig' took the snack and landed on the counter, offering her the letter that was attaché to his leg.

She toke the letter and started reading trough it. "What does it said?" asked Sirius after he found his voice again. "Harry and Ron informed me that they won't come this week, instead they will come twice next week. They said that they won't let me get back to the darkness again" She said smiling. Harry and Ron will never let her fall; they will always be there to catch her before she will hit the ground.

Sirius didn't know what to feel abut the news. He was disappointed that he will have to wait for a whole week to see his godson again, but he was happy that he has the opportunity to get to know Hermione and her mom to confirm his suspicion and to tell Hermione that he was her father.

But before he will do it all, he has to meet Janet. He wanted answers and he wanted them now!

"I guess you stack with me for at list three more days" Hermione told him "if you want, I can tell Harry that you're back and then you can go to the Weasleys." She told him with a smile but he could feel the sadness in her. Even if she wasn't his daughter, and even if that woman wasn't Janet, he has to stay there, as her friend. She was too proud to tell anyone that she needs company, that she needs her friends.

"No need to worry Hermione, I want to surprised him when he will come to visit. And beside, I need to thank your mother when she'll come back." Sirius told her with a smile.

Hermione smiled back at him. She was grateful that he stayed; he was always like a big brother or a cousin for her, and she needed his company, but she will never admit that.

"Well then, let me show you were you'll be staying for the next three days." She said starting climbed to the next floor. Sirius followed her, preparing himself mentally to the meeting with Janet.

Jan was sitting at her desk, thinking abut what was waiting her at home. Sirius was there; her past was no longer protected from the known eyes of fate. What will she do?

She has to talk to him eventually. And when she will, she has to tell him abut Hermione. Sirius was not dumb; he will know Hermione was his, and he will want her to know that too. Hermione will never forgive her.

Sighing, she thought abut what she will have to do. The first thing was to meet Sirius and to tell him the troth (she groaned at that) then she will have to make him to keep that quiet so Hermione wouldn't know the troth. Well, not know for now. Sirius wouldn't like that, but Hermione won't like the troth ether. She has to make Sirius understand, her daughter safety was to most important thing to her. And if the troth will get out, Hermione world will shatter. Hermione lost a father this year, gaining one and finding out she was in fact a pureblood will sand her to 'dark-land' in a second.

Jane knew she have to face Sirius. She needed strength. And only one person could help her.

_'I really hope he will forgive me'_

Severus Snape sat at his desk preparing his classes for the new school year to come. While making the 7th year class he couldn't stop him self from thinking abut to 'golden trio' and his life. The trio will come back for their final year at school after they missed their time last year because of the war. Without them, he wouldn't be alive now. After the death of The Dark Lord, the know-it-all Granger came back to his body and mange to save him. He knew that he owed his life to her, but he still couldn't stand her.

People thought that he hated her because she was unbearable Griffindor know-it-all. But it wasn't exactly troth. He most hated her because of her given name. Hermione; like his late niece. His niece had died 17 years ago by a stupid death-eater. He lost his dear cousin Janet to a stupid snot who didn't knew who lives there, thinking that he hit a muggles home. Janet and his poor niece had died. That's why he hated Hermione Granger so much. She's alive and his lovely niece had died before her time.

He remembered the day Janet came to him after she had left Black. A week after they found out she was pregnant with Black child. He was there during her pregnancy until the birth. When she gave birth in the muggles hospital, he was there with her, holding her hand. Then Hermione was burn.

She was the must beautiful little girl that he ever saw. Chocolate eyes and honey hear, just like Janet's. He looked at the picture on his desk. It was taken at the hospital by a muggle camera. It was a picture of Janet, Hermione and him after the birth. Janet was holding baby Hermione in her arms, her face still red from the painful birth, and he was standing to her right, smiling in amazement at little Hermione. It was the only picture he owns of Hermione.

He remembered how she had held his hart in her little hands from the moment he saw her. How he had made a fool of himself for a little smile from her, not caring at all. She was his treasure, and she was taken from him. That's why he hated Granger so much.

He toke the picture from the table and stroke Hermione's and Janet forms. How he wished he could hold them again, to get back the only ones who he had considered as family. They were tow of the three important women in his life. Lily, Janet and Hermione: his first and only love, his favorite cousin and his beloved niece. All three was taken away from him. He sighed and replaced the picture on the table.

A movement caught his eye by the window. A black owl was flying by the window, holding a note in his beak. He opened the window and let the impressive owl to land on his desk. The owl put his letter on the desk and went out the window without taking the treat that was offered to him. After closing the window he went to his desk and opened the little note the owl left. When he opened it he froze. In the letter were written five words in a painfully familiar hand writing.

_**'We need to talk**_

_**Janet'**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Jane drove to the house of her nightmares. Spinner's End still look as dark as the time she and Hermione escaped from it. She knew that when Severus will get his note from her he will come to the last place that he saw her there.

SSJPSSJPSSJP

Severus apparated to his old house; He hadn't been here since Dumbledore's death. He looked around, Janet wasn't here yet. He didn't know why, but he knew from the moment he read that note that she was alive. He sat on the fence and waited. Sure enough, a car parked near the house. Standing, he saw with a mix of happiness, anger and shock the driver stepping out of the car.

"Janet….you're alive." He breathed out.

"Severus….god it has been so long" Jan said and run to his arms. Even thought he was angry at her he hugged her back, needing to feel how alive she is. She felt healthy. He toke a step back to look at her. She looked fine; she was wearing a blue jumper and jeans, looking very muggle.

"How?" Was all he asked her.

Jan toke his hand and lead him to the house "not here, let's get inside."

Stepping in to the house, she led him to Hermione old nursery and went to sit on the old couch near the window. "Come, sit next to me" she petted the sit beside her. He sat near her and toke her hands in his, feeling something new. "You got married?"

She looked down to her hand and sigh. "Yes, but I recently became a widow." She took her hand in front of her face and sigh again "Richard died two months ago" she said sadly.

"How?" he asked again, wanting to hear her answer.

"We managed to escape in the last moment. We run in to the woods and from their to a near by city"

"And Hermione?" he asked, hoping to hear the good news.

"She is very alive" Jan laugh a little "actually, you know her." She smiled at him. He was shocked. He knows her? His Hermione was alive and he met her?

"H...How? Why hadn't she told me if she told you? When did she saw me?"

"Yes you met her. And she told me abut you but didn't know what you are for her so she couldn't refer to you." She laughed some more but then sober and looked at him in his eyes. "Severus, I am, or rater was, married to a muggle man. Hermione grew up as a muggle and she think she's a muggle-burn. She met you abut six and some years ago." She paused and thought abut how to tell him right. He sat there, waiting for her to continue while thinking abuts what she was telling him. He met Hermione abut six years ago, which means she was around the age of 12. When he was abut to solve that thing, Jane spoke again "the man I was married to was a wonderful man called Richard Granger. Hermione isn't called Black or Prince, she is called after him….her name his Hermione Jan Granger."

He froze. The little know-it-all is his niece? Granger is Hermione Prince/Black? _'Merlin, I hated that poor kid because of her name when she was in fact my Hermione. My smart and beautiful niece'_ he was ashamed of himself. If only he had known, and then it clicked. "Minerva was responsible on the Grangers, how come she hadn't recognized you?"

Jan gave him a little smile "The day Hermione got her latter from Hogwarts I wasn't at home. Minerva came to meet us and tell us abut Hogwarts, but I wasn't there. Richard's sister-in-law was there. She thought that Norris was me so she told her abut Hogwarts and the magical world. Except from Richard's sisters-in-law, all the Grangers knew abut the magical world. So it wasn't a shock when they were told Hermione is, in fact, a witch."

"So you told the Grangers abut the magical world but kept your daughter in a complete darkness of who she is? You hide and hadn't tried to contact me in 17 years! What were you thinking Janet?" he shouted at her angrily.

"I was thinking abut my daughter safety!" she shouted at him back, tears in her eyes. "All that I card was to find a safe place to Hermione to grow up and have a life. The war was no close to an end, what did you want me to do? Hermione wouldn't have survived." She told him the last part so softly that he barely heard her. She was crying quietly now.

"You could have contact me after the war" he said to her softly, hating the tears he caused.

"I was a coward; I hadn't wanted anyone to know. I was afraid from you-know-who, Sirius, the magical world…I just wanted a new beginning for me and for my daughter." She cried.

Severus looked at her. She was right; the war took a lot of people lives. Of course she would think abut running away and saving hers and her daughter lives. But why hasn't she trusted him enough to contact him? "Where you afraid of me too?" he asked, scared of the answer. "Afraid of you? No. afraid that HE will know-yes. I couldn't have it if by some chance he would find out about us" Severus wasn't so sure if 'HE' was black or not.

"Tell me what happened" he asked her. Janet took long breath and started telling her story "You went to your meeting and I was at home when the neighbor came…."

_**Flashback**_

"Janet sweetie, could you please watch over Dan for me?" Melisa asked me when she came in. her grandson Dan was a cute 3 year old that is parents died in a car crash a few months before, he and Hermione had a very good connection.

"Of course Melisa, Where are you going?" I asked her from the kitchen. Melisa put Dan on the mat near Hermione to play with her coloring book. "I have an appointment at the doctor office" Melisa got in to the kitchen taking the towel and helped me draying the dishes. "Do you have a doctor appointment or a 'doctor appointment'?" I teased her. She was in her 50 but looked like a 30+ year old women, and the good doctor was a handsome older man.

Melisa blushed at my comment but before she could deny anything something couth her eye outside. "What is that?" she asked. I looked to where she pointed and felt my heart sink and the color leave my face. Outside there were a few dark clouds with a unique shape that a simple muggle won't understand what it was. But I did, it was the shape of the damn mark that tortured my beloved cousin each day. The Dark Mark and it looked like it was heading this way.

"Grab Dan and run" I told Melisa and went to my room to get a small emergency beg with Hermione stuff in it and my unused wand that was lying in drawer since Hermione was burn. "What is it? Why are you worrying so much? It looks like a funny shape of cloud" Melisa went after me, not understanding the urgency of the situation.

I went back to the living area and picked Hermione hurrying to the back door that leads to the fields behind the house. _'if danger come here run to the fields and don't look back, keep running until you instincts tell you it's safe'_ Severus used to tell me every day thought the danger he talked about was an ex fiancé with no knowledge of our daughter existent.

A hand on my arm stopped me from running out of the door. "Janet, what's going on?" Melisa stopped me. "No time to explain" I yelled at her freeing my arm from her hold "we need to get out of here fast! It's too danger to stay here".

"Danger? What are you…" but before she finished her sentence we heard the yelling. "GRAB DAN NOW AND RUN" I yelled at her and ran out from the back door to the fields and the forest past them.

I remember I heard yelling, cries, shouting but I kept running, holding my daughter to me. I ran even when I heard Melisa cries and Dan screaming I kept running even when I saw from the side of my eye the green flash of light and smelling the smell of burning wood, fabric and human flash. I didn't stop running even thought Hermione and my cries mixed together. The only thought running in my head now was 'I need to get my daughter out of here'.

JPJPJPJPJPJP

I don't know how long I ran. I only stopped to give Hermione her baby food and kept going. I ran through the forest, cuts all over my body, until I got to a small cave that was big enough for me to lay there with an almost two year old child. The cave was a bit underground that from afar you could not see it. I lied there trying to calm my crying daughter. "Shhh my baby shhh, it's ok we safe now." I tried to calm her. I started humming a little muggle children song and saw how she calmed down and doze off. I looked out from the cave entrance, trying to hear any sound in the era. My instincts told me I was still in danger but I knew I need to rest or else I won't mange to get to a safety place. I pulled my wand out of the little beg I took and lied back, letting my eyes drop and falling to an unease sleep.

I awoke a few hours later. It was still dark outside the cave. I was still tired and hungry but I knew I needed to keep going because it was not safe here. Humans might not find us but wild animals would.

Hermione was still asleep so I picked her gently and went back to the run.

It was like this for three days, we ran through the forest at day only stopping for water and food, at night we hide in anywhere we could found shelter. At the third day we got to a little town. We were both dirty and hungry. I was too tired from the entire running wail carrying a little girl (I throw the empty bag in the forest a day before). I was sick and dizzy and lost blood from all the cuts that I got. I tried to walk to a local motel or bar to get help when I saw black spots in front of my eyes. The least thing I remember before passing out was Hermione crying.

JPJPJPJP

When I woke up I was in a comfortable bed in a warm room. The room was field with a bed, bedside table, a lamp, a carpet and a working fireplace. The room was very relaxing and comfortable but something was wrong. It was silent.

"Hermione!" I cried, looking around the room for my little girl. I heard a noise coming from outside the room. Everything Severus thought me was coming back to me and I stand in the middle of the room in a battle pose holding up my wand (that was in my pocket). When the door opened I shout a spell that sent the person to the other side of the corridor. "Umph" the person mumbled when he landed on the floor. I got closer to the man, wand high "Where is my daughter?" I hissed at him. The man got on his knees and lifts his arms in the hair. "Calm down" he said in a soft voice, like he was talking to an animal. "You and your daughter are safe, she is asleep now."

"Where is she?" asked him again but lowered my wand a little. "Calm down and follow me I will bring you to her" he told me with a soft ton and a little smile. I looked at him in suspicion, everything in me told me it was safe now, but Severus thought me to trust no one. He also told me to trust my instinct, and right now they were telling me I was safe, that that man won't try to hurt me or my daughter.

I guess my inner torment was visible on my face because he said "don't worry your safe here and your daughter is safe too, I will show you and if I'm wrong you may attack me again". Everything in this man yelled honesty to me so I followed him.

He took me to a room near the one I was in. in the room, on a big bed cuddling to a teddy bear, was my little angel clean and sleeping. I went to the bed and set by her. The moon light shining through the window giving her a soft glow of an angel.

"I heard her crying from my clinic window" the man voice startled me I turn around to look at him. From the soft glow on the moon I could see he was a tall and handsome man, not like my love but still very handsome. He had a short brown hair and dark eyes.

"Your clinic?" I asked him. "Yes. I'm a dentist and I heard from the window a child crying. I went and see if she was lost and then saw you unconscious. When I went to see if you were ok, the toddler looked at me in scared eyes and I felt myself being lift and tossed. When I got on my feet again and looked at the child I saw her looking at me with tears and fear in her eyes. Something told me she was the one, in an unknown way, to toss me without touching me, I see it's a family talent now" I couldn't stop myself from giggling; he smiled when he saw me smile and kept telling his part of my safety.

"I talked to her in a soft voice telling her that I just want to help her mommy. She looked at me and appeared to understand what I told her because she ran to me and lift her hands to be picked up. After I picked her she put her head on my shoulder, sniffing from time to time calming down. I knew I should have tended to you first but I wanted her to calm down first. After she calmed down I put her down and went to you. It appears you have tired yourself so much your body couldn't take it anymore and it shut down. I lifted you and took you to my car with your daughter fallowing me. After I made sure you were comfortable in the car I got her in the front seat and drove you to my house.

It's good that my niece is about her age, I bout that bear to her yesterday and had food that good for a baby. I called my mother and brother after I put you in a guest room. My brother is a doctor and my mother used to be a nurse. They came here and checked you both. My mother is still here sleeping in my room."

I looked at him in amazement. He didn't know me, he could have drop me in a hospital and forget about me. But no, he took me and my daughter home from the street, took care of us and gave us shelter. "Thank you" I whispered to him "you very welcome" he smiled at me. I looked back to my sleeping girl when I heard him again "It's Richard" "what?" I looked back at him. "My name, its Richard Granger" he kept smiling, making me feel relaxing. "I'm Janet, Janet Prince"

_**End of flashback **_

"Richard took me and Hermione in with him. He and his family listened to my story. Apparently Hermione used a little magic every time someone new got near her, making the family suspect something like that. I told them all and they had helped me inventing new identity. I started learning to become a dentist like Richard to help him in his clinic. Richard acted like a father to mione, she started to call him daddy, and she believed he was her father. That what made me to say yes to him when he proposed to me a year later; soon I started to have feelings to him thought I never got over Sirius, but Richard was patient with me. He always said in the end I will fall for him too" Janet smiled when she said the last sentence. Yes, Richard was very patient. And in the end he was right, even if it wasn't the same love she held for Sirius, she did loved him in the end.

Severus stayed quiet, trying to get it all in. so Janet ran from home and in the house where burning the bodies of the neighbor and her grandchild and not the bodies of Janet and Hermione like he thought they were. He hated himself for not being there and doing nothing to save them. He kept the house only to feel close to them. But in the end, it wasn't even them there. Severus looked at his cousin. She looked good and healthy. He understood why she never contacted him. Granger always looked healthy and strong being with a calm father figure and in a healthy family did only good for the two of them. It was something she needed, something they bout need. And Richard Granger gave them just that.

"So what made you contact me again?" he asked her "you were being taken care off. Is you husband death caused you to search for me?"

"No it wasn't Richard death hat cause that. Potter and Weasley, Hermione friends, helped the two of us" she smiled at him, reminding him of the little girl she used to be. Then her face fell and she looked at the wall with a far off look. "No it wasn't that. Something else occur. He's back"

He looked at her for a few seconds, then in a confused voice he asked "who?" "Sirius black is back and in my house."

SBHGSBHGSBHG

Sirius was having the most fun of his life. He was sitting in Hermione room, playing a weird card game called TAKI and laughing about all the things that Hermione was telling him. "And then Ron and Harry tried to find the broom but George already change it to a frog that jump off to the nearby swamp, Leaving Ron without a broom to the game. No need to say that the twins won the game." Hermione laughed at that; Even to Sirius ears that sound a little off, like she haven't laughed in a long time.

"Did he found the broom frog after that?"

"No, we never found it" she giggled "I think it still jumping around out there"

Hermione looked at the clock on her wall "mom should have been home by now. I hope she's ok."

'She sound worried' he thought to himself. 'What kind of a mother getting late like that without calling her daughter that just lost a father?' all day Sirius observed Hermione to try and see if there's anything in her that make him think of himself. So far he found out that they share the same love for sweets and the same hate to everything green in the food section, he learned that they have the same curl in their writing and the same talent of remembering the most stupid facts they have learned. They bout have a photographic memory and a talent to remember faces but confused with the names.

After that day Sirius more than hoped that Hermione was his daughter. She was everything he thought his little girl would be like. The doorbell got Sirius out of his musing. "It must be mom" Hermione said and ran down to open the door.

Sirius stayed a few minutes in Hermione room. Taking a big breath he went down stairs to see if his suspicions were right. When he got to the bottom floor he heard Mione talking to anuther women. A second later they came from around the corner.

"Sirius" Hermione smiled at him "I would like you to meet my mom, Jan Granger, mom this is my friend and Harry godfather, Sirius Black"

He's breath Caught in his throat. In front of him stand the only woman he had ever loved, as beautiful as the last time he saw her. "It's nice to meet you Mr. black, I'm Jan granger." She greeted him with a smile that Sirius still remember that it was her fake polite smile.

Before he could talk, she took his hand and shacked her once leaving in his hand a small round thing "why won't we go to the dining room and have dinner. I'm starving." Janet said and took Hermione to the dining room before he could say a word.

Confused, Sirius looked dawn to his hand and saw that she gave him a piece of paper. Opening it he saw that it was a note that said:

_**"I know it all look weird to you and you have a lot to ask.**_

_**But wait until Mione is asleep and I will answer to all your questions.**_

_**And to your first one that I know you thinking, yes, Hermione is our daughter"**_

**A.N**

**Soooooo I know I haven't updated in a LONG time and I'm really really sorry****. I had a massive writer block and didn't knew how to continue this chapter but lucky for me and you my friend helped me in my bad time :P**

**Anyway it was the longest chapter yet and I think the rest won't be as long as this one.**

**Hope you all love it as much as I do and review. The more review I get the more ideas I have ;) happy summer hollday : D**


End file.
